


Peaches and Cream

by TheSecretFandom



Series: What came first? [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, Morning Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretFandom/pseuds/TheSecretFandom
Summary: "Morning, babe." Jughead set a mug in front of Betty and kissed her forehead."What are you doing up so early?" Betty gratefully sipped on the perfectly prepared cup of coffee; two scoops of sugar and splash of hazelnut creamer. "I was going to make breakfast.""I wanted to beat you to it today." Jughead grinned into his mug. His hair was mussed up, black strands flung wildly in all directions.





	Peaches and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of fics in which I came up with the title first, and the story evolved from there.

Soft cotton sheets warm from a long nights sleep. Betty awoke to a warm beam of light pouring through her bedroom curtain and onto her quilt. The morning air was cold on the tip of her nose, a telltale sign that winter was on the way. She pulled the quilt over her nose, burrowing deeper into her memory foam mattress and feather down pillow.

Everything about the morning was her perfect Saturday. When she finally found the energy to crawl out of bed she would cook up breakfast in bed for Jughead. They would cuddle in bed for most of the morning. After lunch, Jughead would work on writing his newest novel. The weekend meant only a half-day of work for him, but his editor insisted on the first draft being finished by the end of the month.

They'd order in pizza for supper, and Jughead would eat over half of it, plus Betty's discarded crusts. Eventually they find themselves on the couch, Jughead holding her from behind. Their arms would become entwined as Jughead turned on the evening news. Betty would take over the remote as the night drew to a close. Late night reruns would lull her to sleep, and Jughead would carry her back to bed.

Betty rolled over, her hand instinctually reaching under the covers to brush Jughead's back. Instead, she grabbed a fistful of cold, empty sheets. Jughead wasn't there.

Sliding out from beneath the warmth of the quilt, Betty flinched when her feet hit the cold hardwood floors. She stepped softly across her bedroom floor, pulling the quilt over her shoulders as she went. The smell of freshly brewed coffee flooded her senses when she opened the bedroom door.

With her blanket flowing like a cape behind her, Betty glided down the short hallway and into the kitchen. Jughead was just reaching into the cabinet to pull out a mug when Betty moved to sit on one of the new barstools they had built last weekend.

"Morning, babe." Jughead set a mug in front of Betty and kissed her forehead.

"What are you doing up so early?" Betty gratefully sipped on the perfectly prepared cup of coffee; two scoops of sugar and splash of hazelnut creamer. "I was going to make breakfast."

"I wanted to beat you to it today." Jughead grinned into his mug. His hair was mussed up, black strands flung wildly in all directions. Before his usual morning shower, the product from the day before mixed with his tendency to roll around in bed, gave Jughead his wild bed hair.

"What are you making me?" Betty batted her eyelashes sweetly, but Jughead had already turned back to the stove.

"I'll give you one guess." Jughead tossed an orange fruit toward Betty, which she caught swiftly.

"Peaches?"

"And Cream."

"You're making oatmeal?" Betty placed the fruit gently back into glass fruit bowl sitting on the counter next to her. "I mean, I wouldn't exactly call that making breakfast, but I appreciate the thought."

"Don't discount me just yet. It's almost ready." Jughead pulled two bowls from the cabinet, placing them on the breakfast bar while Betty pulled spoons from a spinner she had found at a thrift store.

"I am ready to be wowed." Betty held her spoon expectantly.

Jughead clicked off the stovetop and carried the sauce pan to show off what he considered to be a gourmet breakfast. He poured the creamy food into both bowls. He had to bat away Betty's hand as she tried to poke at the food.

"No no… I'm not finished with the garnish." He took a few thin peach slices and fanned them out on the edge of the bowl, finishing the elaborate plating with a sprinkling of cinnamon sugar from the bowl next to the toaster.

Jughead took a seat next to Betty, but first slid his barstool close to hers so he could wrap his arm around Betty's waist. He had long ago learned to eat with his left hand so his right was free to hold his girlfriend.

"I have to admit, Juggie," Betty said between bites. "This is really good."

"You know me… full of surprises." Jughead had already finished his bowl and was scooping more out of the pan. As soon as his bowl was full his arm returned to her waist and he pressed a kiss to her temple. Betty thought she had an idea of her perfect day at home, but she had never thought that Jughead's homemade peaches and cream oatmeal would be a part of it.

"What possessed you to get up early to do this today?" Betty squeezed Jughead's knee in silent appreciation.

"I just wanted to do something nice for my amazing girlfriend to prove to her how much I love and appreciate her."

"So you're horny?"

Jughead choked a bit on his food at Betty's words. "Well, if I wasn't before… I am now."

Betty raised an eyebrow. She knew Jughead better than that. If he was going to wake up earlier than her, then at the very least he subconsciously had some other motives. Betty held his gaze just long enough to make him uncomfortable before finishing off her bowl.

"I may have had my hopes." Jughead began clearing the dishes, rinsing them with water and leaving them sit at the bottom of the sink. "So, did it work?"

Betty moved on to her knees and leaned over the countertop. Jughead was there to meet her, his lips meeting hers. His hands immediately moved to cup her cheeks and his thumb brushed over the heat that rose on her cheeks.

Betty could taste the sugar on his tongue, undertones of honey and peach. They blended so perfectly together that she could barely tell where she ended and where Jughead began. Betty craved more from him. She crawled onto the counter, moving to sit in front of her boyfriend. Jughead pushed her knees apart and pressed in closer to her as she wrapped her legs around his back.

"You're sure you aren't too tired?" Jughead asked. "I know you just woke up."

"Not too tired for you, Juggie." Betty brushed his long, disheveled hair out of his face. She kissed his forehead, the bridge of his nose, and his upper lip.

Jughead caught her lower lip between his teeth when she leaned in for the final kiss. His fingers moved under the waistband of her shorts and he snapped the elastic, causing Betty to yelp. Betty exacted revenge on the soft skin of his hips and pinched her fingers together.

Jughead didn't like this one bit, and he pushed Betty's arms back. She moved them around his shoulders as Jughead yanked her body against his and lifted her from the countertop. Their bedroom was only a few strides away, and Jughead crossed the threshold quickly. He dropped Betty onto the bed, still warm from where Betty had woken up not long before.

Betty felt a warmth pooling between her legs with anticipation as she watched Jughead pull his T-shirt over his head. He was already wearing almost nothing and as was she. Betty wore only shorts and a thin tank with no bra.

Betty lay perfectly still in bed as Jughead crawled on top of her. Betty's back arched against his touch, calloused hands brushing over her skin. He pulled her shirt smoothly up her torso, exposing her breasts to the crisp morning air. One hand moved to cup her breast, while his lips moved from her neck to her collarbone. Eventually his lips found their way to one hard nipple, warming it beneath his hot breath.

Betty moaned beneath him when Jughead's fingers slipped under her shorts. He was almost too familiar with how to please her, his thumb pressed against her throbbing center. Betty didn't want to wait today, she was ready for him to make love to her, and the foreplay was excruciating.

She wriggled under Jughead's body, managing to push her shorts down to her knees. As Jughead slid his fingers under the thin fabric of her panties, Betty pushed Jughead's boxers down. With her legs wrapped around his back, Betty used her toes to finish pulling the fabric down to his ankles, leaving Jughead completely naked as he pressed two fingers into her.

"Juggie…" Betty moaned, her hips twitching up on their own accord. "Get on with it already."

With Betty's pleading, Jughead pulled his fingers away, followed by pulling his lips from her breasts with a wet smack. He was barely touching her now, only their legs wound together and Jughead's fingers ghosting over her thighs.

"What's your rush, Betts?" Jughead replied. He dragged his lips across the soft skin of her neck until he reached the tender flesh behind her ear. "We have all day."

Betty whimpered at him. "Don't tease me."

Jughead laughed now, the sound soft so close to her ear. "But teasing is half the fun."

"But Juggie…"

"Shh…" His lips brushed her ear softly. "I want to take my time. You just lay back and enjoy."

Betty squealed when Jughead's fingers were suddenly inside her again. His fingers curled slightly as he thrust them slowly into her. Her eyes fluttered shut and she allowed Jughead to do his work. He yanked her underwear down, one hand on her lower back to lift her ass off the bed.

Jughead couldn't stop his hands from wandering her all too familiar body. His free hand moved from her thighs to her ass. He squeezed the supple flesh in his large hands before dragging his fingers up her sides. Goosebumps rose on her skin beneath his fingertips.

Over time, Jughead pulled his fingers out of her again. His lips pressed against hers and he kissed her deeply. Even as he did this, he pressed the tip of his cock against her entrance.

Jughead usually had a rough quality to him. He liked to roll Betty onto her stomach and fuck her from behind. He would leave purple bruises on her hips and her shoulder that would remind her of their time together for the rest of the week.

Today was softer. They didn't usually find themselves in such a position this early in the day, and Jughead was exceptionally gentle with her. His thrusts were slow but deep. With each thrust her back arched, forcing their bodies even closer together.

Betty knew Jughead was getting close when he let his full weight press down on her. His head fell into the crook of her neck and his trusts sped up. Betty's toes curled as her climax hit her. Waves of pleasure rocked her body. Her vision blurred and for just a moment her breath caught in her throat.

"Jug-" Betty sighed.

"Almost…" Jughead's whole body froze when he came. Betty could feel his heart beating in tandem with hers.

Their bodies were slick with sweat, and Betty could no longer feel the cold bite of the winter morning. The only thing she felt was the sunshine on their entwined bodies and Jughead's hand grazing up and down her thigh.

They stayed in bed for a long time. Jughead pulled a blanket over them when the cold began to seep into their skin again. Their hands never left each other, Betty tucked into Jughead's embrace. Again she couldn't help but think about how she'd expected their day to go. It was so out of the ordinary for Jughead to act this way so early in the day, not that she was complaining.

"I love you." Betty whispered into his shoulder. "I think you should make breakfast more often."

"I wouldn't want to spoil you now, would I?"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @thesecretfandom


End file.
